


shallow pools

by WisdomPearl



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gift, Insecurity, Lesbian, Poems, Rain, necklace, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WisdomPearl/pseuds/WisdomPearl
Summary: Kataoka receives a beautiful necklace on Valentine's Day and coincidentally meets up with the girl who gave it to her.
Relationships: Kataoka Megu/Yada Touka
Kudos: 14





	shallow pools

**Author's Note:**

> this is an old fanfic, i'm just reposting some of my works here so I can keep better track of them

{Kataoka's POV}

Shallow is the pond I swim through. 

It's hard to find someone to like I'm the midst of false feelings and dares. I think I like someone, and then I realize that they were only here because their friends made them. It's soul-crushing to see that I'm only like for my face and not my personality. 

I didn't ask to be pretty. People might say that I'm being selfish to ask to not be as pretty as I am, but when you're me, it's hard to find comfort in looking pretty. 

If I look pretty, people will come to me thinking that they feel obliged or dared to ask me out just to flex on others. Reality hits them that I'm not interested, or that they think I'm too good for them, and they secede, their "friends" mocking their cowardness.

At least if I looked average, then maybe I would have a higher chance of receiving a real confession. 

I transferred down to E Class after helping my friend raise her grades, and in turn lowering mine. It was a heartless betrayal, especially since she used the excuse that I made her almost drown at the beach for not teaching her how to swim. She essentially blackmailed me.

After transferring, I got less gifts and confessions from admirers, and more fake sympathizers as part of the package, but it felt real. It felt like a dream that only I would want, not a dream someone else would like to have. It was a thrilling experience to have. 

Valentine's Day is tomorrow. Class is over. School is done, for today. I wonder what lies in store for me ahead. 

As I walked out of school campus, I was greeted with hesitant farewells as per usual. 

They didn't even need to try. No one in E Class got actual farewells.

Getting home was a physical challenge but also a mental relaxation. I felt like a normal human being walking through the neighborhood sidewalk instead of an ignored pest I usually feel like whenever I walk through the school campus. 

Home felt nice. It was warm and comfy, and our home dynamics are usually chill even at the worst of times. Privacy wasn't much of an issue, and my parents understood my reason for transferring, or at least they seem to. But their aura spoke different words, words of shame and disgust, and I began looking at them differently, in a way they wouldn't suspect me to look at them. 

I finished my homework quickly to receive more rest. After all, tomorrow might be a tiring day. 

~♡~

{Valentine's Day}

The weather wasn't particularly amazing in the morning. 

The clouds dimmed the once sunny dawn and brought the air a harsh, frigid temperature. Leaves blew in swirling patterns through the air, as if riding an invisible rollercoaster. Wind blew from the back of my head, scattering loose strands of hair in front of my face. 

I was almost late. The alarm was too soft to hear under the immense layers of blanket I had buried under overnight and my mother hadn't bothered waking up her daughter. I had only to hope Koro-Sensei would understand. 

The weather started getting darker and rain began plummeting to the ground. With each second the raindrops exponentially multiplied, and my uniform became a darker gray than before. 

Soaked in rain washed sweat, I had finally reached the campus after avoiding thick masses of mud that covered every inch of the mountain. Of course, my shoes were dirtied with mud that still remained even after washing up in the bathroom, if you could call it that. But nevertheless I was nearly spotless, unless you count my rain drenched uniform, in which case I was an umbrella-less mess. 

Koro-Sensei excused the mess of a person I presented as and ushered me to my seat quickly. 

I was greeted with a deskful of gifts and sweets, but school work had to come first (as Koro-Sensei put it), so I carefully placed each one down on the ground next to my feet to collect at the end of school. One in particular caught my eye, but I waited until the end of school to examine it further. 

~♡~

The end finally reached it's time and most everyone shuffled out into the rain for the dash of their lives, since most hadn't brought an umbrella, and Koro-Sensei saw this as lesson for us: to check the day's conditions and make sure they were something we were prepared for. We mumbled a somewhat coherent "Yes sir," and bid our goodbyes. 

I stayed afterward for a bit to closer examine that one gift I had recieved. Shoving the rest in my bag, only that one was left on the table. 

It had caught my eyes because it wasn't brightly decorated or colored. It wasn't wrapped, and while the others were in pink, red, purple, and even white, this one was wrapped in blue, a bright, saturated blue that stood out prominently. There was no note, no name, nothing much, except for a hard box the size of my hand. I opened the velvet box and it snapped open to reveal a thin, golden necklace. 

Carefully lifting the jewelry, it was obvious that it wasn't something to sneeze at. I'm not a sucker for prices, but it must have been hella expensive. The chain was so thin that I was scared about snapping it. It was embellished with perfectly cut gems, colors of green and white that matched the serene aura it gave off. The biggest gem was a deep emerald, and if you told me it was fake, it'd take me a century to believe you. 

It sparkled even in the sullen mood of the sky and I was sad to decide to preserve it's beauty by placing it gently back in the box. With hands that didn't even have the strength to pop a water droplet, I rested it in my bag above the other gifts and closed the zipper. 

Pushing my chair across the wooden floor to secure it under the desk, I locked the classroom door with the spare key Isogai informed me of and retreated out. 

The rain poured harder and harder as I stood under the balcony and contemplated whether or not I should just run through the rain and mud. 

As I was getting prepared to step out into the precipitating water, I heard footsteps behind me getting louder and louder, eventually trumping the rain in terms of volume. 

"Opened the high window, watched the scenery. Low lute music, poured out the heartfelt emotion. The autumm wind already, accompanied the sky dancing. The spring rain, moistened the earth green," A familiar face popped out from my left side, "Luo Zhihai,"

"Yada. I didn't think you'd still be here,"

"How much better is silence; the coffee cup, the table. How much better to dit by myself, like the solitary seabird that, opens it's wings on the stake. Let me sit here forever, with bare things, this coffee cup, this knife, this fork, things in themselves, myself being myself. Virginia Woolf," she replied, "Haha, I just went to the bathroom,"

"You're being quiet poetic today. What happened?"

"Oh, just thinking about today's poetry assignment. You know, write about something emotional to you. I'm still thinking, rain or silence? Which do you prefer?"

"Hmm, rain,"

Her eyes sparkled, "Really? I thought you'd choose silence, you know, since you always tell Okajima to shut up,"

I sighed in thought, "Well, I like rain. It's soothing to hear it,"

"Is that an excuse to sit here without an umbrella?"

I was startled by her reply, "Wha-no! Yada, I just wanted to watch the rain fall,"

She chuckled softly, barely heard in the midst of the rainy symphony, "Please, just call me Toka,"

I looked at her gaze, and then diverted my own gaze out towards the rain, "Okay, Toka,"

She pulled out something useful from her bag and opened the pouch, "Here, I have an umbrella, and we live close together, so I'll walk you home,"

"Oh no, it's okay, I can just run. I don't live very far anyways,"

"Please, I insist,"

I hesitated for a moment, "Okay, fine, but if the umbrella is big enough for only one person, you get the umbrella,"

"Okay!"

Miraculously, the umbrella that was housed in the small pouch was large enough to hold at least four people. She opened the clear plastic umbrella in the rain and stepped down into the stiff mud, "Come on, take your time,"

I stepped down, safely sheltered by the umbrella, and thus we began our journey down the mountain. 

The umbrella was transparent, so the raindrops that fell harshly from the tree were plainly visible when you looked upwards, "Thanks for sharing the umbrella,"

"Ah, no problem! I'm always prepared, especially with weather like this," Toka laughed softly again, "Looks like I was finally one step ahead of Koro-Sensei!"

We laughed at the E Class inside joke and continued down the mountain. 

With each second, a strange aura was penetrating the thick air. Toka's aura, which showed worry and concern. I leaned forward, facing her while still walking, "You okay?"

"K-Kataoka,"

Sudden seriousness and a shaking voice. It's something to notice. 

"Yeah?"

"That necklace?"

My head autofilled the rest, "Yeah?"

"I-It was from me,"

It shouldn't have been much of a shock, seeing how it was painfully obvious, but it still surprised me at how she told me it was her, "I see. It was beautiful--,"

"I LIKE YOU!"

I was stunned at her bravery, and it seemed like she was surprised too. With the one hand that wasn't holding the umbrella, she covered her mouth and didn't make eye contact with me.

She continued, even as I tried to speak again, "I've liked you sinice forever, you know. I just think that you're a really nice person and you care so much, I just wished that it was under a different situation," She chuckled again, but this time it felt bitter, "You must not swing that way. It's fine, take the necklace as a friendship gift--,"

"No,"

She seemed confused, "Pardon?"

I turned swiftly to meet her gaze, "Because of you, I do swing that way. I think you're such a caring sister to the class, but I don't want to be your sister," I walked closer to her, "I want to be your girlfriend,"

Her face dusted a light pink as she answered, voice as sweet as sugar, "Okay. I'll be your girlfriend, Kata,"

Shallow is the pool I swim in. But I decided to switch pools. 

Maybe Toka's serene pond suits me better than an Olympic swimming pool.

Let's test the waters together.


End file.
